Echo
by Katherine997
Summary: Dawn Marin was 21 years old. She was visiting her family at King County, Georgia. When the dead awakened, Dawn's family was killed and she was saved by Andrew. She stayed with him and his two kids; Jamie and Billy. When Andrew was killed and Andrew's ex-wife, Hannah was about to sacrifice herself after she was bitten, she asked Dawn to take care of her kids. Now, Dawn, Jamie and ..
1. Summary

Dawn Marin was 21 years old. She was visiting her family at King County, Georgia. When the dead awakened, Dawn's family was killed and she was saved by Andrew. She stayed with him and his two kids; Jamie and Billy. When Andrew was killed and Andrew's ex-wife, Hannah was about to sacrifice herself after she was bitten, she asked Dawn to take care of her kids. Now, Dawn, Jamie and Billy were with her family's friends, the Grimes and Shane Walsh, and group of other survivors just like them outside of Atlanta.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked in the streets, with my bag on my shoulders. I told Andrew that I will get some food and he will stay with his kids. "Anybody! Help me!" I heard someone calling. I frowned but I rushed to the direction I heard the voice.

Then, I saw a blonde woman, staring at two walkers, who were eating. One of them turned around and looked at the woman. It started to growling at her and got up. I ran towards her and grabbed her hand. She turned her head and her eyes grow wide as she saw me.

"Come on, run!" I ordered and dragged her with me as the walker started to follow us. "Who are you?" She asked as we ran to the direction where Andrew's house was. "I'll explain later," I said.

We got to the house. The woman started to look for something while I knocked at the door. "Andrew!" I called and I turned to see the walker getting closer. The door opened and Andrew stood at the doorway with the rifle. He pointed it at the woman and then turned it to the walker and shoot it.

"Both of you, get in here," He said and I helped the woman up and we get inside. Andrew walked back in and shut the door. Jamie and Billy rushed in and looked at the woman. "Mommy." She pulled the kids to a hug.

I looked at Andrew, "That's Hannah?" I asked. He nodded his head to me and then looked at Hannah. "On your head, how did you get that?" He asked her, pointing at a cut on the side of her head.

Hannah kept looking at her children as she explained, "We . . . We had an accident. On the way to Old Mill . . . These people came out of nowhere. And I hit a tree." She started to sobbing. "Why didn't you stay in the car?" She asked her kids.

"We thought you were dead," Jamie cried and hugged her mother with Billy joined in. "Dawn saved us when walkers tried to eat us," Billy said as they broke the hug. Jamie nodded in agreement and grabbed my hand.

Hannah looked at Jamie before looking at me with a smile. "Thank you for saving my children," She said. I smiled and she looked around. "Where's Judy?" She asked. Andrew didn't spoke so I changed the subject, "Let's go take care of the cut on your head." Hannah nodded her head.

Hannah and I went to Andrew's work room and I stitched the cut, "Thank you," She said once I finished. "No problem," I said. "How did you meet Andrew?" She asked. "He saved my life," I replied and she looked at me with a frown. "My family was killed by these walkers. Then Andrew showed up and saved me before they could get me."

"I'm so sorry," She said. I gave her a small smile and she returned. Andrew walked in the room. "Emergency broadcasts it took over just before the power cut out," Andrew explained to Hannah what's going on.

"It's happening everywhere," I added. Andrew nodded and looked back at Hannah. "Mike Palmer swore it's terrorists." I sighed. "It's not," I protested. "Dawn's right. We saw it. It doesn't looked like a terrorist," Hannah said.

"Dad."

We looked at the doorway and saw little Billy, holding a bowl tightly to his chest. "I can't find Max," He informed, talking about their dog. "He's a sleep," Andrew said. "In the backyard."

"I'll go wake him," Billy volunteered. "No!" Andrew said sternly. "You're going to march back in there and you going to put that bowl right where you found it. It doesn't belong to you. It's belong to Max."

Billy gave a small nod as he stared at his father. "Go!" Andrew said and Billy left the room. "Andrew," Hannah said quietly, giving him a look. "What?" Andrew asked. "I'm still his father, last time I checked."

"Yeah, on weekends and holidays. Last time I checked," Hannah shot back. Then she looked at me. "I'm sorry you needed to hear this." I gave her a small smile, "It's okay," I assured. Andrew sighed, "Let's go," He said to us and we all left the room.

Hannah, Andrew and I were gathering supplies and preparing for our trip to Atlanta. I left the room so Hannah and Andrew could talk. Just as I got to the first floor, I heard the kids screaming, and I immediately ran to the dining room. I saw a walker was about to get the kids that were inside the closet and I grabbed my axe and rushed to it. "Hey!"

It turned around and I slashed it with my axe. The walker fell to the floor, dead. Jamie and Billy walked out of the closet and rushed over and towed their arms around me. Hannah rushed in and saw the walker. "Judy," She breathed in disbelief.

She looked at the kids and the kids rushed over and hugged her. "She's dead," I said. Hannah nodded at me and we all walked out the room. We walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

After a few minutes, Andrew came in with the bags and put them on the table in front of us. "We can't just sit around, waiting for help to arrive," He said. "We have to get to the city - Atlanta."

"Mr. Palmer got a pick-up," Jamie spoke up and we looked at her. "I saw it parked outside his house."

"You know how to hot-wire the truck?" Hannah asked Andrew. "Maybe we won't have to," He said. "I know where the keys are." I nodded slightly. "Ok, tell me where's the keys and I will go get them," I volunteered. "No, I will go. You'll stay here and watch over them," Andrew said.

He got up before I could say anything. I got up and followed him to the door. "It's not safe," I said. "I need you to do something for me," He asked. "What?" I asked. "If I'm not going to made it -"

"No," I cut him off, "Don't say it."

"Please, Dawn," He said softly. "I need you to keep Hannah and the kids safe. I trust you." I looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I promise," I said. He gave me a small smile and pulled me to a hug. I hugged back and we pulled away.

"Be careful," I said. He nodded. "5 minutes. If I'm not back in 5 minutes, take care of them," He said and I nodded. He opened the door and then closed it. I looked out the window and saw him rushing to Mike Palmer's house. Getting in.

It's been more then five minutes and Andrew still didn't came back. I heard the helicopter and a man inside of it ordering any remaining survivors to head to the park where they will be evacuated to Atlanta.

I looked at Hannah and we both made eye contact. We know Andrew wasn't going to come back. I nodded and she nodded back. "Okay, come on, let's go," She said. I grabbed the bag and Hannah grabbed the second bag.

"What about Dad?" Jamie asked as I grabbed my gun. "We have to go," I said and Hannah nodded. "Come on," She said and we all walked out the house. Hannah grabbed the kids hands while I looked around and a few walkers spotted us.

"Let's go," I said and we all ran in the street. While avoiding the walkers on the street, we ran down the block and pass an abandoned car. "Wait, wait," Hannah said and we stopped. She checked the car.

She looked back at us. "There are keys," She said and then suddenly, there was a walker in the back seat and it bite her arm and she screamed. I shoot it in the head before Hannah rushed out and looked at the kids. "It's okay, it's okay. I love you so much," She said to them.

I saw the walkers walking towers us. I couldn't use my gun, I will need it and it could draw more of them. "You going to stay with Dawn," Hannah said and I looked back at her. "She will take good care of you both."

The kids nodded with tears in their eyes. She got up and grabbed my free hand. "Please Dawn, take care of them," She begged. "Hannah -"

"I know I shouldn't ask you this," She cut me off. "Taking care of two kids. But please, you are the only one I trust. Please."

I looked at the kids and they looked at me with tears. I looked back at Hannah and nodded. I suddenly remembered the promise I gave to Andrew. "I promise," I said. Hannah smiled and pulled me to a tightly hug. I hugged back and we pulled away. She hugged her kids for the last time.

"Okay, go," Hannah said once they pulled away. Jamie grabbed the second bag. "Go, go," Hannah said and I grabbed Billy's hand and he grabbed Jamie's and we started to ran away.

We heard Hannah's screams but didn't look back. "Keep going," I said with tears. We found a car and looked at the back seat and the front. It was clear. "It's okay, get in," I said. I climbed inside the driver seat and Jamie and Billy climbed in the back seat. I started the car and we drove away.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been almost two months since the apocalypse started. Now, Jamie, Billy and I were with other survivors and my family's friends; Lori and Carl Grimes and Shane Walsh. Lori and Shane told me that Rick was dead and I was devastated by that. Rick was a second father for me.

Right now, I was with a woman name Carol, doing laundry, while Jamie and Billy were playing with Carl. "Good morning," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and smiled as I saw Lori. She smiled and we hugged.

"Morning," I said as we pulled away. "Good morning," Carol said, smiling. Lori took some clothes and hung them with us. "When will they come back?" I asked. Some of the people in our group went to the city to get supply and they didn't came back yet. "Don't worry, honey, they will be here soon," Lori assured, knowing what I meant.

"Dawn," I heard Billy's voice. Me and the two women turned and saw him running over. He smiled. "Can Jamie and I go with Shane to the quarry? Carl's going," He asked. "Yeah, sure," I said and he smiled and gave me a hug before running back to the others.

I trust Shane to keep Billy and Jamie safe. No one knew it but, Shane and I were together, since a little before the Walkers came.

"You know," Lori started with a smile. "Hannah and Andrew would have been happy to know you taking good care for their kids." I gave her a smile, remembering my friends. "I hope so."

... ...

Time passed, and right now Lori, Amy and I were sorting out mushrooms that we collected. "Any luck?" Lori asked Amy as she sat down beside me. "How do we tell if they're poison?" Amy asked. I shrugged as Lori said, "Uh, there's only one sure way I know of."

"Ask Shane when he gets back?" Amy asked. "Yeah, you've got it," Lori said, smirking while I giggled. I got up, "I'm gonna go get some more," I said and Lori nodded. "Be careful," She said and I nodded before walking off to the woods.

"Don't wander too far. Stay within shouting distance. And if you see anything, holler. I'll come running," Dale, an elderly man who own an RV, called to me. I nodded at him as I turned back around to the woods, "Okay, Mom," I called back sarcastically.

I got into the woods a bit away from the camp and all of a sudden, I heard leaves rustlings. I turned around as I heard branch snapping. Suddenly, a hand reached around my mouth and I was dragged back to a tree.

"Shh shh shh shh shh shh shh." It was Shane! He smirked and pulled his hand off of my mouth. "Shane, you scared the hell out of me," I said, giggling. "I bet. That's what you get for keeping me waiting," He said. "I was trying to be quiet. Where you been?"

"With Lori and Amy - I had to wait for Amy to get back," I replied and with that he leaned over to me and crashed his lips to mine. "How much time do we have?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

I smirked, "I hope, enough," I said and he smirked back. He crashed his lips to mine again. His lips travelled down to my neck and he started to nibble gently at my soft spot. "Shane," I moaned before his lips were against mine once more.

His hands started working on unbuttoning my shirt. My hands worked on lifting his shirt over his head. His body pressed against mine as his lips crashed against mine. His fingers worked on the zipper of my pants.

"Dawn?" I pulled away at the sound of Lori's voice. "It's Lori," I whispered. "Come on, I'll take you back," Shane whispered. I nodded and handed him his shirt. He grinned as he took it from me. Once his shirt was on he helped me do the buttons of mine and then he leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine.

He pulled away. "We'll finish this later," He whispered and I nodded. We headed back and I saw Lori. She sighed in relief and looked at Shane, "Hey, Lori," He said with smile and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Lori and I were hanging some laundry, watching Shane teaching Carl, Jamie and Billy how to tie ropes. "Okay, good job guys," Shane said, smiling at the kids and Lori and I shared a smile.

"Can you teach us something else?" Jamie asked. "Sure, I'll tell you guys what- tomorrow I'll teach you three something special - I will teach you to catch frogs," Shane said.

I smirked and Lori and I walked over. "I've caught a frog before," Carl said. "Me too," Billy said. "So am I," Jamie said. "I said frogs - plural. And it is an art, my friends. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets," Shane said with a smile.

the three kids turned to look at me and Lori, "Oh, we're girls. You three talk to him," Lori said and the three looked back at Shane. "It's a one-time offer, guys - not to be repeated," Shane told.

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Billy asked. "Have you three ever eaten frog legs?" Shane asked them. "Eww!" The three kids said at the same time. Shane, Lori and I laughed, "No, yum!" Shane said, chuckling. "No, they're right. Eww," I giggled. "Yes," Lori agreed, giggling.

Shane laughed. "When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, ladies. I can see it now - 'Shane do you think I could have a second helping, please? Just one?'"

The kids laughed. "Yeah, I doubt that," Lori said. "Don't listen to her. The four of us, we'll be heroes. We feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs," Shane said, looking at the kids again. "I would rather eat the Miss Piggy," I said. Shane looked at me, grinning.

"Yeah, that came out wrong," I said, giggling and Lori laughed. "Heroes, guys. Spoken of in song and legend. The four of us, Shane, Jamie, Carl and Billy," Shane said.

Suddenly, something caught our attention. Something loud. It sounded like a car alarm and it sounded like it was getting closer to us. "Talk to me Dale!" Shane said, grabbing his gun and ran up to the RV.

"I can't tell yet," Dale said from the RV. The sound was getting closer and closer, "Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked in a nervous tone. "What is it?" Amy asked again. "A stolen car is my guess," I said.

A red car came into view and Glenn got out. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled. "I don't know how!" Glenn shouted back. There was some much yelling going on: Shane yelling at Glenn to pop the hood and Dale screaming to turn the car off, and Amy asking about her sister.

"Everyone is fine . . . Merle not so much," Glenn said as the alarm was stopped by Jim. "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane said with a frighten, yet angry tone in his voice.

"I think we're okay," Dale said, completely calm. "You call being stupid okay?" Shane said. "The alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source," Dale said. Jamie and Billy ran up to Glenn and he hugged them. "Hey, guys," He said, smiling as they broke the hug.

Shane closed the hood of the car and gave Dale the 'I'm not stupid' look. "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" He said, pointing at Glenn. "Sorry. Got a cool car," Glenn said.

Suddenly, a moving truck came driving up and Glenn had a big smile in his face. This was them. The back door open and Andrea was the first one out. She ran to Amy and the two sister hugged each other.

Then Jacqui, T-Dog and Morales came out walked up to everyone. I watched Morale's family ran over to him and I glanced at Carl. He had tears in his eyes. I knew he miss his Dad. I missed Rick too. Lori walked towards him. "Come here, sweetie," She said, pulling Carl to the side.

Billy and Jamie walked back to me and both wrapped their arms around me and I wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

I met Shane's eyes and then looked back at Lori and Carl. "Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello! Guys a cop like you," I heard Morales say. Carl turned his head and I looked back to where he was looking, and I saw

Rick!

He looked at Lori and Carl, trying to say their names but tears made it difficult to do it.

"DAD!" Carl screamed and he ran over to Rick as Lori followed. Rick picked Carl up and hugged him. Lori put her arms around Rick's neck and cried as they hugged.

Lori said something to Rick because then she looked at me and Rick followed her gaze. He smiled and I smiled back. I walked up to him and he wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me to a tightly hug with Carl. I looked over Rick's shoulder and met Shan's eyes. I shook my head slightly and buried my face in Rick's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

"Disoriented."

We were all gathered around the fire as Rock told us how he woke up from his coma. Carl laid his head on Rick's lap and he had his arm wrapped around me and Lori while Jamie was on my side and Billy on her other side.

"I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion . . . all those things but . . . Disoriented comes closest," Rick finished.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short," Dale said. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else," Rick continued. "For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

"Mom said you died," Carl spoke and he looked down at his son before at Lori and then at me before back at Carl, "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

I glanced at Shane and met his eyes before looking away from him. "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened," Lori said.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun," Rick said. "Yeah, looks don't deceive," Shane spoke and we looked at him. "I barely got them, Dawn, Jamie and Billy out, you know?"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it," Rick said. "There go those words falling short again," Dale said, giving a small smile. "Paltry things." I met Shane's eyes again but then looked away from him, shaking my head slightly.

"Hey, Ed," Shane spoke, looking at far away from us. We turned slightly to see Ed Peletier, putting a fire log on his fire. "You want to rethink that log?"

"It's cold, man," Ed replied. "The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once," Ed said. Shane got up and walked over to Ed's fire. I glanced at Jamie and Billy, "Hey, why don't you guys go and rest?" I asked them.

They nodded and Carl got up, "I'll go too," He said as Jamie and Billy got up as well. "Goodnight," The kids called before rushing to the tents. Rick chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the kids running away before he looked back at Shane as he came back.

I looked at him but quickly looked away when he sat back down. "Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked all of a sudden. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog said. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said. "Guys, it's not a competition," Glenn said. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him," T-Dog said. "We could lie," Amy suggested. "Or tell the truth," Andrea said. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She looked at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise . . . We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it," T-Dog said. "We were all scared. We all ran," Andrea said. "What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door," T-Dog said, making all of us to look at him. "Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that . . . Not that chain, not that padlock. My point . . . Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof." He looked at each of us,

"That's on us."


End file.
